The Raven Target
by Awesomestarfish
Summary: What if there was a silver bullet on the inside? Martini is a member of the organization she hates and has been planning her revenge for ten years. It's finally show time. How will Conan deal with mysterious random murders, especially when it's revealed the victums are all members of the black organization? Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young woman stood in the rain not caring how the cold droplets of water matted her black hair to her back and made her black clothes hang limply on her thin frame. She stared emotionlessly down at a man with a single bullet wound. Right to the temple.

The man was slouched against the brick wall next to the soda machine, only his legs visible from the road, as cliché as it was for someone to be killed in an alleyway. That same alley way ended up being the place this man drew his last breath to spit out the word that kept repeating in the woman's head. "Murderer." She breathed out in unison with the resounding echo only she could hear.

The solitary female didn't blink as her expression morphed into one of sorrow. "I'm sorry you got involved." She muttered. The woman huffed a small sigh and turned her face to the sky. "At least the heavens are mourning death on this day." She said as she relished the feeling of the rain washing the blood from her face.

The sound of footsteps making their way through the puddles that littered the road towards the lone female broke the mournful silence. The feet splashed through one last bit of water before stopping two meters away from the soaked beauty.

A silent sigh escaped the woman's red lips before she acknowledged the shadowy figure's presence. "Gin." She pasted a mischievous smirk on her face as her usual cheeky façade slipped back in place, before turning around to face the man with long silver hair. 'His hair is way longer than mine.' The woman thought wryly as she silently studied the man in front of her.

He stood in a pose that to most may look relaxed but the woman could tell he was ready for a potential attack whether from her or from an unseen enemy she did not know, maybe neither maybe both. He had no openings what so ever in his guard.

"Martini. Let's go" The man, Gin, said addressing the woman. The woman's, Martini's, smirk only grew in size. "Ara, Gin, you seem to be in a good mood, like usual." Martini said sarcastically. She loved to annoy and infuriate others. It was the best way to hide your fear.

Martini met Gin's steely cold glare with a sharp look of her own, her blue eyes flashing in the dim light made them seem slightly surreal. A look of fake pity came on her face as she motioned to the man behind her. "I feel sort of bad for the poor guy his death will be written off as suicide."

Indeed, it did appear to be a suicide but was in actuality a murder. The man had a single shot to the head. Martini had made sure to press the gun to his temple to make sure there were burn marks left. No sign of struggle and a gun in the victims hand with gunpowder residue on his clothes, and a single bullet missing from the chamber. Although the gunpowder would most likely wash off before the police got here, Martini knew to be thorough after all the organization would not tolerate mistakes.

The organization. It was called many things but only high ranking officers actually knew what it was called. Cyanide only knew that it was a big crime syndicate. Cyanide wasn't near high enough in the ranks to know the name of the group she had practically grown up with but with all of her successful missions recently she should be high enough soon. High enough to earn an audience with the boss.

The boss was another mystery, no one knew who they were and referred to the mysterious person as _That person_ or _him_.

Martini grinned a devilish smile as she sat at her desk in her apartment, her eyes trained on a computer screen. Rereading the email Vermouth had sent stating that an explosion aboard the Bell tree express blew Sherry to pieces. Martini did not necessarily believe her, after all Vermouth was most likely withholding information on other subjects.

Vermouth was an exceedingly secretive woman, after all her catchphrase was 'A secret makes a woman, woman.' Martini didn't get along well with Vermouth but she didn't hate the woman to the point that Chianti, ace sniper, did. Vermouth seemed to have her own agenda, similar to Martini, as proven when she defended Mouri Kogoro against Gin. Gin had been easy to fool but Martini was still suspicious.

Martini hadn't been permitted on that mission, but she had been doing a lot of missions recently mostly to get attention drawn to herself instead of Kir and Bourbon. Martini knew they were NOC agents (Non Official Cover). It was easy to find out, so they should be glad that she was the only one to learn their secret. Because Martini wasn't necessarily loyal either.

She hummed a tune under her breath as she typed another name onto a long list. A list of all the crimes the woman had committed in the past ten years working for the organization. It wasn't that she was vain and wanted to brag about all the people she'd killed nor was it that she was a perfectionist like _That Person_ and couldn't stand to not note anything and everything down. No, it was more like Martini didn't want to forget.

Martini didn't want to forget any crimes she'd committed while being in the organization so she wrote down a diary of sorts. Detailing the crimes. Just the cold, hard facts. Martini could instantly recall the face of a person she'd killed without the help of a list or diary because she wouldn't allow herself to forget those she murdered.

Martini stood up and sighed, no trace of her grin left. She inhaled a deep, shaking breath as she slowly opened a drawer and pulled out a pistol. A pistol that no one knew she owned. It was the first thing she did to set her long thought out plan in motion. "It's almost time." She murmured as she felt the cool metal beneath her fingers.

Indeed the time for action was drawing closer. Martini had risen through the ranks, completing mission after mission perfectly in order to gain the trust of those high in the hierarchy. She had managed to get Vermouth to teach her how to create disguises and that was another part of an elaborate plan.

"Soon." She said softly before returning the gun to its previous spot. "Soon, it'll be show time."

Martini was walking back to the scene of that man's death from the day before. She was curious to see how fast it would be before the police wrote his death off as suicide. She huffed lightly, the only one who had ever gotten close to realizing her murders to actually be a murder was that high school detective, Kudo Shinichi but even then, there had never been evidence that pointed to being murder so he had to give up.

Martini didn't expect him to be at the crime scene like he used to be. Because about a year ago Gin gave him the apotoxin that ended the life of Kudo Shinichi. Supposedly. She didn't doubt that Gin had given him the drug, but she did doubt that the detective died after all there had been no reports of his body being found. No police search for him and his parents looked perfectly happy on TV. Not the faces of people who had found out that their son had been mysteriously killed. Not to mention that Kudo Yusaku was known for being a detective as notorious as his son, meaning he would have thrown himself into his son's case and eventually they would have had to get rid of him because more likely than not he would've found out about the organization.

Martini smirked slightly as she saw the yellow tape that blocked off the alley. Looks like the he was found. She walked up to the barrier but didn't cross into the crime scene like many criminals do. After all, there was no evidence that could be used against her and therefore no reason to mess with the crime scene.

Martini let her hat cover her face a bit more, she'd rather not have anyone see her face even though she's not on any security camera footage and there is no chance of anyone other than an organization member recognizing her.

The young woman narrowed her eyes as she scanned the alley, there lay the corpse just as she had left it, meaning it hadn't been that long since the police got here. Martini's eyes wandered and she winced when she noticed a sobbing woman. A quick glance at the woman's hands revealed a gold band on her left ring finger. With her age, it would be impossible to be the man's daughter and he was an only child, not to mention with the way she was grieving his death, she must have been the man's wife.

There stood a fat man with a trench coat she'd come to recognize as inspector Megure and Mouri Kogoro, the detective Bourbon was so fond of was here too. Speaking of Bourbon, Martini pursed her lips when she saw him standing beside the sleeping detective.

"It's suicide!" Yelled detective Mouri. "But we can't ignore the possibility of a murder disguised to look like suicide, Mouri-sensei." Bourbon answered calmly. Martini was curious as to why he said that. He knew it was the organization that had killed the man and he couldn't afford any mistakes either, especially since Gin had been suspicious of both him and detective Mouri before.

Martini blinked in shock as her eyes found a young child scampering around the alley looking intently at everything. Why would a child be so comfortable at a crime scene, even more so a murder? The answer to her question came when detective Mouri started lecturing the boy about wandering around. The kid must be related to the detective in some way. She knew he couldn't be the detectives son because the man had been separated from his wife for ten years and considering the boy's age must be around eight he would have been born only two or three years after their separation.

But that kid was familiar, something about him was so familiar it was like an annoying buzzing in Martini's ear telling her she knew who that boy was but she had never seen him before.

Martini furrowed her brows as she tried to remember who the seven year old reminded her of. The kid was more interesting than any police officer she had seen. Not to mention he appeared to be smarter, noticing little things that the adults hadn't noticed.

Martini's lips twitched in to a smirk as the idea of the kid replacing Kudo in investigations came to her mind. It wasn't that ridiculous of an idea because the kid and Kudo were very similar in their method of going around the crime scene. If not for the age, she would have thought they were the same person.

"Why are you smiling, Onee-san?" Martini was startled out of her reverie by a childish voice. Blinking slightly she looked down and her smirk widened slightly as she took in the boy who was staring up at her with an innocent look that hid his intelligence.

Martini crouched down so she was level with him. "I'm looking forward to a game I'm gonna play soon." She answered the kid's question as vaguely as possible. Martini's mind was meanwhile whirring. This kid had noticed her in the crowd, had picked her out and approached her. What was it that gave her away? The smirk? Her body language? Her hat?

Martini had to force herself to remain calm. Although her smile never faltered and she didn't grow tense she couldn't help feeling that maybe the kid had figured it out. That maybe this kid knew she was the murderer. But then, that was ridiculous. A seven year old wouldn't be able to find out, much less actually accuse her of killing someone. But still Martini couldn't completely diminish her doubt of the boy not suspecting her.

Martini's facial expression didn't change but she made a decision. "What's your name, boy?" She questioned. "My name is Edogawa Conan." He stated in his childish voice that was unnaturally childish for someone so sharp. This was the kid that had tangled with Irish on the Tokyo tower, had cornered Vermouth (Though Vermouth denied his involvement) and had helped the FBI that time when Kir was captured.

She had heard of him through Bourbon and apparently, he was helping Sherry. Martini was no fool and she had managed to piece together what had happened that night Vermouth almost got Sherry. However, she hadn't realized he was so young. She'd only heard the name.

"What's your name, Onee-san?" Martini for a moment considered giving him her real name but quickly decided against it. Instead, she got a better idea. This kid was obviously using an alias; Edogawa Conan was no name anyone could possibly realistically have. Therefore, if he gave a fake name she would too.

Martini put her finger to her lips. " _A secret makes a woman, woman._ " She said in English before continuing, regardless of little Edogawa Conan's horrified face. "I'm known as Martini." She wanted to bait him. To see how well he would react if faced with a member of the organization.

The boy froze and his eyes filled with hate, his body as tense as a coiled spring. Martini wasn't entirely surprised at this reaction, she half expected it but what she didn't expect was the smirk that came on his face.

She felt a smirk come on her own lips, matching his. "Catch me if you can." She said lowly to him. "When, not if." He stated in a more mature voice than before. Martini's smirk grew until it was a full-blown grin as she patted his head before slowly stood and left, the boy making no move to stop her.

"Let's see who you really are, ne, Edogawa Conan-kun." Martini mumbled to herself as she disappeared into the crowd, wrapping a fine brown hair in a handkerchief and putting it in her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Say, Haibara, does the name Martini mean anything to you?" The shrunken detective Kudo Shinichi now known as Edogawa Conan asked the aforementioned girl quietly as they walked to school. He had been thinking about the strange woman since he met her the day before. He was certain she was responsible for the man's death but unfortunately, his death had been ruled a suicide.

"Where did you hear that?!" Haibara Ai former member of the black organization, Sherry or Miyano Shiho, whispered harshly back at him. Conan's eyes flashed at her in understanding. "I thought so." He murmured. "Oi! Answer me, Kudo-kun!" Haibara demanded. Conan winced at her tone before recounting the story.

"That was very idiotic." The scientist stated afterwards. "I know." Conan groaned in response. "Now can you tell me who she is?" Haibara gave him a withering look. "Martini was recruited by the organization approximately ten years ago she was trained by various members but mostly by Vermouth and Gin which is how she got her codename, a private joke of Vermouth's, incidentally she became a ranked member five years ago and she was rising through the ranks at a scary pace. I do not know how high she is now but I'd guess she'd be on par with Vermouth."

Conan paled 'That high?' He thought in slight horror. "Do you know her real name?" He asked. Haibara shook her head. "No, I only know she wasn't born into the organization unlike many other members." "Ne, what are you talking about?" Ayumi asked, interrupting his thoughts. "Nothing. Let's hurry and get to school before we're late." Haibara answered. Conan forced all thoughts of the black organization out his head so he could put his childish façade back up effectively. "Yeah let's go!" He yelled before running ahead. Unaware of the turmoil to come.

Martini's face was blank as she read the email she just received from the boss detailing her next mission. "Chardonnay is getting insubordinate. Clean it up." She read aloud quietly. Martini had completed many different types of missions so cleaning up was nothing new to her but 'cleaning up' a member that was higher ranking than her meant she would get the spot that was about to be vacated.

After so long Martini was going to be on equal standing with Gin and Vermouth. She could barely keep the grin off her face. Chardonnay, the man she had to 'clean up', was a well known, high ranking operative also famous in the organization as one of the boss' advisors. He had quite a lot of political power as well. He was currently running for governor but too bad he wouldn't live to see the elections.

Martini knew not to question the person behind the order and she didn't dare ask what Chardonnay had done to incur the death warrant from the boss. "Roger." Was all she sent in response. The female clad in black fluidly and quickly closed down her computer and grabbed her pistol on the way out the small apartment.

Martini let the grin stretch across her face as she slid in behind the wheel of her silver Chevrolet corvette. Her black hair whipped around her face as she peeled out of the parking lot. An almost feral glint was in her eyes as she thought of how much freedom she'll get with the new position more than likely she'll get an audience with the boss and she'll be given the private information on all the lower-ranking members.

Martini hummed in thought, when she gets Chardonnay's rank the only ones higher than her would be Rum, the boss' right hand man, and the boss. There aren't that many agents on Vermouth and Gin's level either so she'll have info on approximately ninety-eight percent of the syndicate. With her plan, that amount is more than enough.

Martini's thoughts turned to the type of mission she was going to do. A clean up is typically the code for missions where one has to kill someone, be it member, contact, or someone totally unrelated to the organization, and then rid the victim's life of proof of the organization. The one who receives the mission is given the spot that was previously held by the victim and is allowed to keep anything of the victim's that they want and choose the method of death and the cover up, as long as it won't lead back to the organization. The reason for most of the 'clean up' missions are betraying the organization or simply knowing too much, but the boss is a very cautious person so many times there isn't a real reason for the execution.

Martini pulled to a stop in front a large department store only a few blocks away from the address the boss had sent. Martini strolled into the public bathroom and a college student with plain brown hair pulled into a ponytail and tired looking green eyes walked out hoisting a backpack over her shoulder.

Martini hummed quietly as she left the store and turned in the direction of Chardonnay's house. No one would suspect that she was about to commit murder, much less being a member of a powerful criminal organization that spanned across the country. To the rest of the world she appeared to be a struggling young adult, living off coffee and instant ramen, but, that was just an act. Martini didn't necessarily hate being able to slip into a different role a different life, so easily it did come in handy, but she despised not being able to tell what was her real self and what was the façade she wore.

Once Martini arrived at her destination. She picked the lock and slipped in the modest house easily. Chardonnay was at work but would be back in several hours, Martini reminded herself as she searched through each room taking the expensive things and putting them in her bag. Her plan was to make this look like a random burglary that got interrupted and the burglar shoots Chardonnay in surprise. It was a plan that would make his death seem normal and the police wouldn't be searching among Chardonnay's contacts and enemies.

She eventually made her way to the study after finding nothing incriminating in the other rooms. She had long since taken off the disguise but she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as she sat calmly in the fancy leather chair behind the large oak desk. "Really, you made such an amateur mistake, Chardonnay." Martini said snidely, a sneer on her face as she booted up the sleek computer.

Once the computer to the login screen Martini hummed quietly and removed the top drawer on a hunch. Blindly feeling underneath the desk in the cavity created she grinned in triumph as she pulled a yellow sticky note off the wooden underside. "Chård0nn3y" She snorted with a mixture of amusement and disbelief. His password is so simple?" She didn't believe that someone as close to the boss as Chardonnay would be so stupid and her theory was confirmed when she typed the code in and it failed.

"Now then, where would I hide my password if I were Chardonnay?" Martini said in a mocking voice as she stood and walked to the bookcase. Running her fingers along the spines of the books, she hummed quietly until she found what she was looking for. "Found you." She giggled as she pulled out a book, a silver gleam revealed hidden behind it.

Martini then pulled out all the other books around the first one and dropped them on the floor. She tapped her lip in thought as she stared at the small metal door, it was obviously a safe, but it had a more unconventional locking system. There was a small keyboard and a screen instead of the usual combination lock. In a bout of inspiration she typed in the code she found earlier in the desk.

Martini stood in silence as the mini-computer processed the password. Suddenly there was a light flashing and her grin turned dangerous as the words registered in her brain: "Correct Password". "You, sir, are a fool among fools." She huffed a laugh referring to the owner of the safe. Martini's leather gloved hands glided over the safe, pulling it open in an instant. "Jackpot." She whispered, her eyes gleaming, as she removed the stack of files and the roll of money.

"Ooh, were you planning on fleeing?" She asked the man that had just come to the door of the study. Chardonnay didn't answer and Martini turned around to face him, her pistol trained on his head. In a quick burst of speed she moved the gun and shot his leg, then his gut, then she aimed for his forehead. "See you on the other side." She gave him a feral grin.

Martini quickly dumped Chardonnay's files, the money and his computer in her bag before she broke the window and jumped out. She removed her bloodied clothes and put earlier disguise back on before sneaking out the back hedge and joining the throngs of people.

As she walked back to her car Martini's mailed the boss: "Completed". Was all she had to send. The boss would want a full detailed report later but it was imperative to report the success or failure of a mission as soon as it is completed or compromised. Martini put her phone away and a light frown came over her face. She hated the fact that she didn't regret killing a member of the organization. She hated that she felt a sense of justice when she saw the dead bodies belonging to an operative. A sick sense of justice. And for a moment she wondered if the organization really had succeeded in brainwashing her all those years ago. The only thing that kept Martini sane was the plan. Yes, the plan she'd been thinking of ever since she first saw those sickening black clad monsters.

Martini sat in her desk reviewing the files she had obtained from Chardonnay's safe. It looked as if he had been gathering evidence against the organization and was planning to use it to get out or turn himself in and bring the organization down with him. Martini felt a slight twinge of empathy, Chardonnay had a good plan and enough proof to put all the members away for life but his poor acting got him killed.

Martini opened yet another file and found what she had been searching for, the personal information on all the lesser-ranking operatives. It was all there. The codenames, for those who had, the real names, first and last, age, a photo, address and phone number. It even listed any surviving family members. A feral grin broke across her face as she took a red marker and coloured over Chardonnay's name, before moving her hand to the photo and slashed an 'X' across his face.

Martini nearly jumped out her skin when her computer dinged, signalling a new email. She hurriedly opened it once seeing it was from _That person_. "Your plan was risky. Check the damage and clean it up." It was short and to the point as always, but it got the message across just fine. The boss was being the overly cautious person he was notorious for being. Martini sighed at the thought that she would have to return to the crime scene, in disguise of course. In addition, unlike last time she would have to interact with the officers. She would have to pretend to be someone close to Chardonnay and if necessary, would have to draw suspicion on herself, more like the person that would have the benefit of becoming her disguise. Alternatively, she could just disguise as an officer but on second thought that wouldn't be fun.

A devious smirk fixed on her face as the inklings of a plan started forming. Martini hummed quietly. "That could work." She mumbled. "But then again…" She trailed off, toying with various ideas. She pursed her lips in thought, her leg bouncing up and down almost automatically. She couldn't pose as any of Chardonnay's relatives, she'd be found out almost immediately even with her acting skills, she couldn't be a co-worker since everything they do is kept on record and someone would notice her role being where they shouldn't be. So that left someone who knew Chardonnay but not his friends or co-workers. Now what kind of person would have that role? A lover, maybe? No Chardonnay was known as being unapproachable so that wouldn't work. Maybe a maid, or a gardener? Except his garden was a mess, all overgrown and full of weeds so that would cause questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. So a maid it was.

Now then, it would be easier if she just applied slight makeup to change the shape of her face instead of changing her age drastically. Martini went through the process of creating a disguise, what the face should look like, the hair, eyes, skin tone, nationality and personality. She was rather adept at changing her voice, but nothing drastic. After going through some voice exercises she finally found the soft husky tone and slight accent she thought suited her new look. 'Nimei Amaya', a young woman maybe in her mid-twenties with dull blonde hair and brown eyes, looked back from the mirror instead of the black haired, blue eyed reflection Martini was used to.

After removing the disguise and methodically packing it away Martini eyed the list of organization members. "So," She grinned. "Which of you will be the opening act?"


End file.
